


Hot and Cold

by bre_0



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_0/pseuds/bre_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Smoakandarrow on Tumblr: Heat wave, no power.</p><p>The power is out, it is sweltering and Felicity is frustrated. Oliver comes over not realizing what his girlfriend had in mind to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

On most days, Felicity Smoak considered herself a patient, reasonable person.

Today wasn’t one of those days.

Sweat pooled under her arms and her neck. Drips of perspiration ran down her face and drenched the pink sleeveless tee she wore.

Damn heat wave.

The record numbers and the damage still being repaired in Starling City caused an surge and instability in the power grid, and a massive blackout hit about an hour go.

So now, she was hot, sweaty and _frustrated._

If someone has told her, Oliver Queen would actively restrain from having sex with a woman he wanted, Felicity would have burst into laughter.

Except now she wasn’t laughing.

They had been dating for almost a month now. Sweet, beautiful, thoughtful dates, full of fantastic, toe-curling kisses and ghosts of fondling, but nothing past the second base.

She pulled hair band off and scooped up her long hair, piling it high on the top of her head, securing it with a hair clip.

She didn’t know what to do with Oliver. It was obvious he wanted her, she felt the evidence pressed against her each time he pulled her close to kiss her senseless.

But no matter what she tried, or hinted, he would limit himself and pull away before anything got remotely interesting.

It pissed her off.

Don’t get her wrong. Finally being with Oliver was amazing, and much, much more than Felicity could have imagined and she had a fantastic imagination.

That was the problem. He treated her _too good._ Ugh, she knew that sounded horrible, but he treated her like a delicate treasure and was so, so, so very careful with her.

She was sick of it.

This heat wasn’t helping, it grated on her nerves and everything feel slick and constricting.

A knock came at her door.

She crossed the living room in her bare feet and opened the door. Oliver stood on the other end. He wore a T-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts.

Hmm, she didn’t think she had ever seen him in shorts before. His long legs stretched out and the blond hair shimmered in the afternoon light.

He looked good.

Oliver gave her a wolfish grin, obviously amused about something.

“I said it out loud didn’t I.” His grin grew and then she could tell he finally noticed what she was wearing. She could almost see her reflection in his blue eyes.

A loose pink tee, clinging to her in different locations on her chest because of the sweat. A pair of short, very short, gym shorts she wore mostly to bed and her hair on top of her head, exposing much of her neck and shoulders to the bare elements.

He looked like a man about to feast. Felicity’s pulse quickened and she moved away to let him in.

She noticed he made sure not to touch her.

She narrowed her eyes. Okay, this had to stop. She was a woman, he was a man. They were part of a relationship. Both of them obviously wanted the other.

That was it. Felicity never thought this would have to happen, but as Oliver settled down on her sofa the same way he had been doing for months, she realized with sharp clarity that if she ever wanted to get Oliver Queen in to her bed, she was going to have to seduce him.

He tried to make some inane conversation about being worried about her and wanted to make sure she was okay in the blackout. Felicity responded in the appropriate places, but in truth her mind was whirling, thinking of how to possibility pull this off so he thought it was his idea.

_Ice._

That would be the first plan of act.

“Want something to drink?” She asked, glad her voice came out even, even though her pulse raced and her heart was pounding. Heat swirled in her gut and pushed downward, thinking of what she planned to do.

“Sure,” Oliver reply, crossing his right ankle over his left leg leaving a gaping hole in the middle and offering a perfect path towards important _areas_. Felicity tried not to gulp. She went to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses. She filled his with ice and water and hers just with ice.

Her breath came out in anxious puffs as the sounds of the clicking ice filled the air.

She handed him his glass and then sat down next to him. The fabric of the sofa made the back of her thighs itch. Anticipation hummed under her skin and she wanted to laugh because of the nerves, but instead, she picked a ice cube from the glass and said,”So is Roy patrolling tonight?”

Oliver took a sip and didn’t look at her, his attention seem very focused on the glass in his hand.

Too focused.

Oh yes, she was going to break him. Felicity smirked and propped the heal of her right leg on the sofa, letting her other leg dangle to the floor. She plopped the ice cube into her mouth and enjoyed the delicious, cool, wetness. Oliver’s eyes were on her. She bit into the cube and enjoyed it as it melted into her mouth.

“Yeah,” He said, but it came out weak, like an afterthought. Felicity took another cube, but this one she held in the palm of her hand. She rubbed it behind her neck, letting the sensation of the sharp cold shiver through her overheated skin.

Oliver let out a hiss from between his teeth. Felicity looked down her chest and realized her nipples now were visible points against her tee.

She had forgotten she had taken off her bra a while ago because of the heat.

Felicity turned her attention to Oliver. His eyes centered on her body, specifically her chest. Tension ebbed off him in waves. The muscles in his jaw clenched and jumped and his eyes were almost black. The hand holding the glass of water, flexed.

Just a touch, just a simple touch would do it.

She reached over and took the glass from his hand. It dropped onto his lap.

His self control was a thin, fragile thing.

“Felicity,” her name came out both as a warning and a plea. She looked at him again, searching his eyes now. They looked in pain, desire hot in their depth, but his restraint was pushed its limits.

There is something intoxicating, so damn powerful as a woman, to know this magnificent man could be undone because of her, because of her touch.

Love infused her and she couldn’t play this game any longer. “Felicity,” again her name seem to emerge from a deep of his soul, begging her for something, guidance, permission?

Silly Oliver, didn’t he know she had been waiting for him since she met him.

“Oliver,” she whispered, and then she leaned over and kissed his jaw.

 

She said his name. Never, in his life had his name sounded like quite like that-a mix of need and amazement.

Felicity was killing him softy. All his muscles ached from the tension running through them. The last four weeks have simultaneously listed as the best and the most painful weeks of his life. Who would have told him,finally admitting and starting a real relationship with the woman he loved, would be anything but bliss, but then that idiot would haven’t met Felicity.

She was a human , Oliver knew. A full blooded woman with normal reactions to attraction. He knew she wanted him. He _knew_ it but fear, a foreign fear he never experienced before decapitated him at the knees. He didn’t want to screw _this_ up. Felicity wasn’t just another woman. This _wasn’t_ another relationship. _This_ wasn’t something he could take lightly and could not treat it like he had every other relationship in his life.

So Oliver vowed to do the very opposite of everything he had ever done before-take things slow.

_Very slow._

And until this moment, with her thin tee reviling the firm tips of her nipples straining against the fabric, Oliver thought he done a good job. Right now, with the heat of the blackout and the drumming of blood thundering down his pants, the _last_ thing he wanted to keep was his vow.

But she mattered. Mattered more than anything else in his life and He. Would. Not. Fuck. This. Up.

He grunted and ground his teeth and moved an inch away. Air came in and out of his lungs in harsh labored breaths. Hurt flickered in her beautiful eyes and Oliver wanted to explain, but how could he tell her without sounding like a complete idiot.

“Oliver,” she said again, though this time she pulled away a little, her face serious.

“What is going on?” Felicity didn’t sound mad, just confused. He closed his eyes and rubbed a tired hand over his face. Heat burned his face.

“Are you blushing?” Incredulity laced her words which only made him only more self conscious and he slouched on the sofa as if to fade into the cushions.

“Oh! No, Oliver, talk to me.” He felt her hands pull his own from his face and then her small fingers cupped his face and forced him to look at her.

Worry shadowed her expression and he wanted to wipe it away. Oliver didn’t notice his own hand moved and touched her jaw, but the feel of her skin under his fingers expelled a shuddered breath from his lungs.

“I have never waited.” He said as if it explained everything. Of course it didn’t and she just keep looking at him, not really understanding what he was saying.

He let out a sigh,”Sex, being intimate with someone was just something physical. Even when I was involved with the person, it was just another way to connect with them. It wasn’t-“ he struggled to find the words, to help her comprehend how he used it. “It was something I used to feel connected with someone. It was a stress relief, a means to an end. Even when I cared for the other person, I used it as a way to show I was close to them, but not because I got to know them-deeply.”

Felicity searched his face, trying in that beautiful mind of hers to piece what he was saying together. In for a penny, he father used to say, go for the pound.

“It got in the way and I liked it. I used it like a weapon, like a reward, like a release,but not for what it was really meant for.”

“Which is?”

He smiled and his thumb stroked her jaw,”Make love to someone. Use it as a physical extension of something real and profound. “

Tears lined her eyes and he wiped a spilled tear before it reached her cheek.

“I don’t want to screw this up, Felicity. Even though I have lots of sex and relationships, I have never been in one like this. This is all new to me and I don’t want to mess it up. I-“ Emotion choked his voice and he licked his lips before he could continue, “can’t lose you.” The last words came out almost strangled.

She was silently crying now, and her arms looped around his neck, pulling his head to her chest. He reveled in the rapid sound of her heartbeat and the warmth of her embrace.

The sound of her words vibrated like echoes in against his ear, “I’m scare too. I can’t lose you either.” Her grip tightened.

“We will figure it out together-one step at a time.” Oliver shuddered and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing into her soft body.

Felicity pushed him back a little, just enough to look at him and said, a flush gracing her cheeks, “Oliver, make love to me.”

His beautiful, brave girl. He could deny her nothing.

Elation soared under his skin because now, this very moment, all his restraint self-destructed. All the desire and need flood his system in such a torrent it amazed Oliver he hadn’t come before even touching her, but while he was not used to denying himself things he wanted- _he excelled in taking and giving pleasure._

Oliver tightened his hold on her and pressed her to him, until her legs straggled his hips, her chest was firm against his. He pushed a few wet strains of hair that had escaped her messy bun from her face. He gave her time to back out. To say no, but Felicity only gave him a sweet, heart aching smile and tilted her head.

He noticed Felicity’s glass with ice and he smirked. Without taking his eyes off her, he reached over and took a cube into his hand and plopped it into his mouth. He let it cool his lips and tongue. His hands, positioned at her waist, moved and searched for the bottom of her sweat-drenched tee. He bunched it and moved it up until he could feel the patch of skin above her small, small, small gym shorts. The contact of his hands on her back, made Felicity jump and him groan. _Yes, god, yes._ Knowing he didn’t have to stop, that he could touch _wherever_ he wanted without stopping almost made him explode.

So long, they both had waited so long. He fanned his hands wide on her back and pushed her harder against him. Feeling her petite breasts hard on his chest and the column of her neck exposed by the angle, drove his next course of action.

He pressed his cool lips against her neck. Felicity moaned. The sound of her just at a simple touch of his kiss made Oliver ache. He answered with his own groan. He kissed up her neck, reaching the back of her ear. She shivered and leaned into his kiss. Felicity pushed harder into his lap. His right hand moved up towards the top of her head and with a delft motion took off the hair clip holding her hair in place. Golden curls tumbled down. Both of his hands abandoned her back and lost themselves in the bounty of her hair. He tugged gently on it, watching her head arch back slightly and her blue grew heavy with want.

“Do you have any idea how long I have wanted my hands in your hair?” He growled out, flexing his fingers in the depths of its strands. It felt just like he thought. Like silk. Images of him holding on to her ponytail and pulling while-he needed to stop or it would be over much sooner than either of them wanted. Oliver forced his hands out of Felicity’s hair and said,” Why don’t we go somewhere a little more comfortable.” He pushed off the sofa and took the glass while holding out a hand to Felicity. Her skin was flushed a delicate pink and her breath heaver than it was a moment before. Her eyes were slightly glazed, but she took his hand and let Oliver docility lead them towards the bedroom.

 

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ It was happening! IT was finally happening. Crap, was her room clean? When had she changed out the bedsheets? Which panty did she put on this morning-why couldn’t she remember?

Oliver laughed and when they walked over the threshold of her bedroom, he said,”You could be wearing boxers for all I care, trust me Felicity, I don’t give a damn about your panties-just what is underneath,” A wicked, wicked smile graced his lips and Felicity felt mortified. How much had she said out loud and why couldn’t she ever just keep things like that to her-

He kissed her. Soft, wonderful lips slanted over hers and the ability to think melted out of her brain.

God, the man had one hell of mouth. She whimpered and leaned into his embrace, he pulled them towards the bed and then eased her on a siting position while he put the glass on the nightstand. All the while still kissing her. His tongue entered her mouth and she answered with her own. Her hands tugged on his shirt, desperate to feel his rigid body under her fingers.

When her hand graced his abs and she felt them contract at the touch, she growled a little in his mouth.

_Yes, finally!_

They felt as good as they looked. Hard, unyielding and just so damn wonderful, like molted iron under silk. His muscles bunched and flexed at the mere feel of her touch and a surge of power and lust slammed into.

 _Mine!_ A primal instinct bombarded her. Her mind, normally a place of reason, could only _feel_. Oliver was everywhere. His scent, his hands his lips. She vaguely felt her tee come off and was too far gone in the haze he spun that didn’t even remembered to be embarrassed. His hands traced a trail from tops of her arms, down, down, down, until they reached her ribcage and cupped her breasts. She arched against him and tired not to leap off the bed, when his mouth took her left nipple into his mouth. Felicity pushed against him and threaded her fingers on his head, aching at the feel of his tongue flickering the hard nib of her nipple.

“Oliver,” She cried.

The sound spurred him on and his hand pushed down and took her little gym shorts with whatever she had underneath. Feeling the sheets under her bare bottom, caused another surge of heat to pulse through her. Her hands pushed down and tugged at the annoying waist of the cargo shorts Oliver was still wearing.

He stopped her, his mouth leaving her breast.

“Not yet.” He said, his blue eyes almost black.

“Not fair!” She said, tugging again.

He smiled and pulled her hands away, trapping them in on of his large hands, “If you touch me right now, it is all over.” Reaching over he grabbed another ice cube from the glass.

Taking the cube, he pressed it gently against her neck. Felicity sucked in a breath. He guided it down, pass her collarbone, towards the valley of her breasts and then, like a mountaineer climbing to the top, he circled it around her sensitive nipple. Felicity cried out at the section and before she could get used to the cold, his lips took the place of the cube. The heat of his mouth burned her and she bucked under him. He pressed down on to keep her hips in place, grinding just lightly against her. He grunted, puffs of air teased her skin. The cube glided downward and wherever the ice touched, Oliver’s mouth followed.

Then he came to her center and Felicity was beyond understanding. Sensations bombarded her and her body felt heavy and hot and her desire coiled, tight, tight. It would only take-

The cube touched her clit. She screamed his name.

Then Oliver’s tongue followed.

Felicity exploded into an orgasm. She shuddered around him. She tired to pull hands away from his grip and just as she started to come down, he loosened it.

Felicity grabbed his face and pulled him up, feeling the full length of his wonderful body pressed hot against her. She claimed his mouth, her legs anchored around his weight as before he could protest, she moved, pushing him on his back and her on top of him.

The belt of his shorts bit into her skin.

Felicity let out a frustrated grunt and undid the belt and pushed it and his boxers down, just as he had done to her.

“Felicity!” He groaned, trying to stop her, but she swatted away his hand.

“No. Mine. I want to play.” Obviously, making love to Oliver also meant she became a Neanderthal But she didn’t care. She wanted-all of him-now.

He was a big man and when she freed him from the confines of that horrible cargo short, he sprang up.

 _Beautiful,_ she thought.

She took him in her hand and without ceremony, took him in her mouth.

“JESUS, FELICITY!” Oliver buried his hands in her hair and pulled-hard. It only made her take him in deeper.

He cursed again and his hips thirsted up, pushing him even farther into her mouth.

Felicity in the feel of him. She touched him. Touched his ass and raked her nailed down his sides.

He pulled on her hair again, tugging her off him and up towards his face.

She relinquished her prize and let him pull her up. His mouth devoured hers and he turned them over again.

He panted, but he did manage to say,” Condom?”

“On birth control. We are clean. I checked.” Wow, so many words. She reached up and stopped talking, only wanting to feel him-everywhere.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and entered her in one hard, smooth stoke.

Both of them moaned, and when he moved, she pushed back in rhyme. Faster and faster until he thrust hard and became rigid, coming in a burst.

He collapsed next to her and gathered her to him. Both their hearts heated erratically.

Oliver chuckled and pressed a kiss on the top of head.

“What’s so funny?” she said, smiling and enjoying drawing lazy figure 8’s on his chest.

“Nothing. Just you are remarkable Ms. Smoak.”

“Thank for remarking on it, Mr. Queen.”

She eyed the half filled glass with ice and said,”I think we still need to cool down. What do you say?”

Joy filled his eyes, “As always, you have the best ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is very fitting writing about Oliver and Felicity's first time, while writing my first sex scenes. Cherries popping everywhere! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
